Yu Yu Hakusho Blanket Scenarios
by NaughtyGurl1986
Summary: The first of my Yu Yu Hakusho blanket scenarios. This one contains Yukina and Hiei. (Its not as good as some of my other one's...but please keep in mind it was my first.)


Blanket Scenario: For those who are not acquainted with what we call the blanket scenario, it is basically a story that involves characters from anything, placed in a deserted cabin while its snowing with only one blanket. . . Lets see what develops when we put random character's from Yuyu Hakusho in this situation. . .  
  
*P.S. (Almost forgot the disclaimer!: I don't own any of these characters…their property of their respective owners, I just write little stories to amuse myself.*   
  
First Situation: Hiei and Yukina. . .   
  
Hiei sat on a sturdy branch of a tall tree looking down at his beloved sister, Watching her play with two sparrows who had not yet migrated to escape the coming winters bitter temperatures…Stupid Birds, their gonna freeze their tail feathers off… He thought with an amused grin on his face… But they stay because they love her… He couldn't blame the little birds, it was hard for anyone not to be attracted to someone as kind and loving as Yukina. Hiei watched his little sister pet the birds who would perch on her soft blue kimono, and sing sweet pretty songs. Yukina would giggle in delight and talk softly to the birds as she stroked their shiny feathers. Hiei smiled and laid back on the tree branch… She is happy, I'll keep my vow and watch her from a distance… He thought as he looked as his hands in disgust…How could someone so gentle and sweet be related to such a horrible beast… He glanced back down at Yukina who was looking at some incoming storm clouds, she turned around slowly and frowned.  
  
"You have to leave little birds, The winter is coming." She said as she tried to shoo the little sparrows away, they fluttered around confused and perched on her shoulder. Yukina smiled and took one of the bird in her hand.  
  
"You have to go where its warm and safe, I'll still be here when you come back." she said as she released the bird into the air. Hiei watched the scene with a small grin playing on his lips…Their stupid birds, sister. They aren't going to understand… He laid back on the tree branch again and looked up at the clouds…A storm is coming… he thought with a yawn and closed his eyes tiredly. A lighting bolt crashed into the earth with tremendous force a few miles away. Yukina fell to the ground startled and the birds took to the air in surprise and started to flutter south.   
  
"Bye little birds!" Yukina called and waved as she stood up and brushed off her kimono. She turned to the storm clouds and watched them for a moment. Hiei opened his eyes and sat up on the tree branch, The storm clouds were traveling towards them at incredible speed, he could see electric surges of lighting strike the ground under the clouds, and hear deafening claps of thunder as the clouds collided with each other. Hiei looked down at Yukina worriedly, she was standing facing the clouds with her hand clasped together at her lips…she's trying to think of a place to escape the storm… Hiei thought with a frown and watched his little sister intently. Yukina looked around thoughtfully and made an exclamation of joy when she thought of a place to go. She picked up the skirt of her kimono and began to run through the forest. Hiei stood up immediately and followed her through the forest, jumping silently from tree to tree behind her. Yukina was running towards the storm, to a cottage that had been abandoned many years before by an old fisherman…You're not gonna make it sis the storm is much faster than you… Hiei thought worriedly as he followed her more closely, the storm clouds were coming closer and closer, the wind began to blow fiercely and the lightning that was striking the ground was now less than a mile away. Yukina realized this and tried to run faster towards her cottage, the winds pressed against her and she began to tire, but she pressed on hoping to reach the cottage soon. A lightning bolt struck a tree a few yards away from Yukina and she screamed and covered her ears as she fell down startled, Hiei looked up horrified as the burning tree began to fall to the ground.  
  
"YUKINA!!" He screamed as he jumped from the tree and wrapped his strong arm around his sisters waist, and jumped out of the trees path. The burning tree struck the ground with an earsplitting crash and Yukina screamed in terror. Hiei pressed her trembling body against him and comforted her.  
  
"Shhh, shhh Yukina, Its alright, I would never let anything happen to you." He cooed into her ear as he held her tight, a tear rolled down Hiei's cheek and he looked down at her lovingly. She had scared the be-jesus out of him, he thought he was going to lose her. He sighed heavily against her and smiled. Yukina looked up at Hiei puzzled and tried to say something, but her knees gave out and she fell limply against his body. Hiei grabbed her shoulders and held her up gently.   
  
"Yukina?" He asked worriedly, and pulled her into his embrace. She was so warm, he pressed his head against her hair and breathed in a sweet relaxing scent…Why does girl's always smell so good?… He thought with a smile, and lifted her legs up gently and held her in his arms, rain began to fall washing the dirt off of Yukina's face and making her skin glisten. Hiei walked quickly towards the cottage gently carrying Yukina in his arms.   
  
He came upon a run down wooden cottage in the center of the forest, that smelt musky and had a slightly fishy aroma to it. He walked up its steps and opened the door it creaked loudly, and Hiei watched a mouse scurry across the wooden floor. He walked in and placed Yukina on a old tatami mat. Then he looked around for a lantern or some source of light. He saw a fireplace in the corner of the cottage and a pile of old fire wood. He placed the old dusty wood in the fire place and lit a fire with his spirit energy. The room glowed a sunset orange color, and he walked back over to his sister she was trembling…her clothes are all wet…he thought to himself embarrassed…should I take them off and dry them out?… He looked at Yukina uncomfortably trying to decide what to do…If I leave them on she'll get sick… Hiei paced around the room looking for an answer…Yukina, What do I do?!… He looked at his little sister and smiled meekly.  
  
"Um….Yukina, wake up." Hiei said softly as he sat next to her and shook her shoulders gently. She didn't stir, "Yukina, you have to wake up you're gonna freeze to death in your clothes…and um… Yukina?" Hiei placed his hand on her forehead and gasped, she was burning up, her cheeks were flushed and she wasn't trembling…she was convulsing. "Yukina Wake Up!" Hiei said desperately as he pulled her against his body. He brought his hands to the back of her obi and pulled on the knot and tossed the fabric aside, he slipped her kimono over her shoulders, exposing her soaked thin white cotton under robe that clung to her body like a second skin and outlined all of her delicate features, He pulled of her kimono in one quick jerk, and looked down at her panicked. Her whole body was flushed, Hiei lifted her gently and carried her over to the fire, He sat down and laid Yukina in front of the fire. He looked around the cottage for a blanket, and found one bundled up in the corner of the room, he ran over to it and picked it up, It was in good condition, he shook it out violently, and returned to his sister, her cotton under robe was drying quickly, he ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied back her wet hair with it, her placed the blanket around her shoulders and wrapped her in it snugly. He took off his own wet shirt and pants and hung them over a chair to dry, He walked over to Yukina's discarded obi and kimono and hung them to dry also. Hiei walked back to Yukina and sat next to her and took her in his arms and laid her against his chest. He sat holding her staring down at her for a long while before sleep claimed him. The storm raged on outside…and the two slept peacefully.   
  
* * *  
  
The cottage door creaked loudly as it swung open, bright light flooded into the room, Hiei woke with a start and grasped his sister protectively. A tall thin man stood in the doorway staring at Hiei and Yukina, Hiei shielded his eyes and squinted at the stranger.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked in his detached monotone voice. He heard the man giggle and he stepped in to the room.  
  
"Did you have a busy night?" Kurama stepped out of the light and stared down at Hiei amused.   
  
"How did you find me?" Hiei asked dumbfounded, and looked at Kurama in surprise.   
  
"That's not important, Is Yukina alright?" Kurama said worriedly as he crouched next to Hiei and Yukina. Hiei looked down at his sister lovingly, she was looking much better, the rosy tint in her cheeks was gone.  
  
"She'll be alright now." Hiei said gently and lifted Yukina off his chest and laid her on the ground. He stood up silently and walked to the chair with his clothes hanging over the back. Kurama smiled, and turned his back as Hiei got dressed.  
  
"What would Kuwabara have thought is he saw you cradling Yukina in your arms while only wearing your boxers?" Kurama asked with a silly grin on his face. Hiei looked at Kurama in mild amusement,   
  
"How would I know what an idiot would think?" He said sarcastically and walked over to Kurama.  
  
"We should leave now, hopefully she won't remember how she got here." Hiei said with a frown, Kurama looked down at him sadly,  
  
"She wouldn't be hurt knowing you're her brother, she would never think badly of you." Kurama said calmly as he looked out the door, he knew Hiei didn't want to hear that. Hiei looked at Kurama impatiently and headed for the door, Kurama sighed and followed, closing the cottage door with a creak after him. And the two demons walked off into the forest that was glistening with freshly fallen snow in the morning light. The End.   
  
(I hope you weren't expecting Yukina and Hiei to get it on, I'm not that disgusting. Their Brother and Sister for Christ Sake!!) 


End file.
